Bridge to terabithia II: A New Beginning
by TerabithianQueen
Summary: This takes place after jesse makes maybelle the princess of terabithia,thinking about leslie,and not coming back to terabithia for one year,many thoughts are pondering in his mind,when he has one of his outbursts,he gets a special suprise.
1. A Dying Wish

Beyond the treetops of the forest, heaven is shown, and a place that will never leave anyone, this is the kingdom of terabithia, in all its glory, standing tall, thanks to the king and queen destined together,

Creating wacky creatures from their imagination, the king and queen swung on a rope to get to the kingdom, the rope was the only way to get into terabithia, But one day the queen had went to terabithia alone, swinging on the rope it had broke with a crack, sending her into the creek drowning. Every year The King Jesse has his funeral for all the terabithians to honor their lost queen, King Jesse would pray for his queen, Leslie, to come back, but she would never come back, waiting for her everyday, he would repeat her name over and over again, hoping that she would come back, he has not come back to terabithia for one year, afraid to go back because of the things he has dealt with, as well as leslies death, he didn't want to be reminded of it at all, it was too painful to think of. Having Flash backs of her, screaming his name, but he was not there to help her, and thinking it was his fault, and she didn't believe in god that she would go to hell?_"What if she really did? _He thought. Like Leslie said,"_Hes to busy running all of this! _Thinking back to that day when they were coming home from church.

Jesse sat at the table, drinking his glass of orange juice; his brown hair was longer, and his muscles were more pumped, and he had grown ever since. He had become more trusting of himself and not worrying about Scott hoager and the others, they didn't matter, and didn't love Leslie like he did, and they didn't even care for her, jess thought back to the day he punched Scott for saying, "_Looks like you're the fastest kid in the class now huh?_ He wanted to kill him for saying that, all what for Leslie had done for him, that "damn ".jess said under his breath. So no one would hear him, trying to enjoy his morning without any interruption, His whole family sat down at the table with him,"Jess, I know since your best friend passed away, and you've been upset, but you got to get to get over it, it's time to move on. His mom said. You Never Understood what Leslie has done for me, none of you would have understood .She was the best 

thing that had ever happened to me! And you're just going to tell me to forget?!How dare you! He shouted. Looking at everyone shocked of that he shouted as his family, walked away, slamming his door, he didn't care about his family anymore, all he wanted was Leslie, all he needed was her.

As his eyes closed, he opened them back up to feel a somewhat peaceful presence around him."Jess, you need to stop this, it's not right, I know you miss me, but I'm gone now, "Who are you? Jess snapped."Who do you think it is? The voice said giggling. Jesse's face turned from a frown to a smile,"Leslie! He cried."Yep, you guessed it Jesse, it's me, said Leslie coming into sight, emerging."Jess, I came here to tell you to stop being miserable and unhappy, I want you to live for me and be happy I never like to see you this way, and I'm always watching over you, smiling.Jesse smiled as she waved goodbye to him, fading away, with a thump, something had fell onto the floor, it was a snow globe of terabithia, and all the creatures, the castle and the treehouse, at the bottom of the globe it had said _"always there, looking down on you._ He hid the globe under his bed; better yet he might as well bring it to terabithia since his hasn't been there for one year.


	2. Going Back To Terabithia

School had never been this painful for jess, he began to give up, but no, Leslie wouldn't want him too, he knew that she didn't want him to give up; she wanted him to keep going and achieve his dream.Today, Jesse would meet someone new, someone that can change his life again entirely.

As Jesse stepped off the school bus, he looked back, he done this since Leslie had passed away, to see if she was there, for a week sometimes he would go in denial, not talking to anyone at all, just stare at his drawing of Leslie he made. Maybelle came up to her brother with a concerned look on her face, "Are You Ok Jesse? She said."Just go, he said looking at her frowning.Maybelle, looking back at him, walking back home. Jess thrown his backpack at the end of the road, rushing to get to terabithia, to see if Leslie was there, hoping and praying she was there, until he had approached to bridge next to the broken rope, he could hear Leslie in his mind scream and hit the creek bed with a splash. As tears filled up in eyes, as he could see her covered in blood, from hitting the back of her head, someone was projecting horrible images into his mind, he didn't know who it was, looking around, he could tell that night has fallen upon the forest, he ran to the old broken down tree house, climbing up he heard sniffling, "Leslie"? He whispered. But it wasn't her, it was a girl his age with a flashlight, and her face was stained with tears, "Who are you"? He asked."Can you help me?!She said. I was chased by two creepy looking shadows; they said they would kill me if I tried to help someone here! She screamed."What?!Jess said.

"What did they look like?"He asked."One looked Like a Man covered in chains, and another one looked like a ghost with blue eyes and white hair. Looking at her, she wore similar clothes like Leslie had; she had dark brown hair that covered one half of her face."Jess…a voice said whispering around the room."There it goes again. She said screaming. Jesse turned around to see a ghost like creature with blue eyes and white hair with a gray body."Leave now". He said evilly.


End file.
